Christmas Was The Only Time To See You
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: ""Nanoha. I'm really sorry." - Fate. "No. It's okay, we understand." - Nanoha. I was losing hope. This was the only day I could get to see her... is she going to break her promise? Fate-chan... "Merry Christmas, Nanoha. I love you." - Fate.


A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I'm sure it's been a day past Christmas here in SEA but, that doesn't mean there's no Christmas Fic… Maybe I should go think up of a New Year fic too. =3 Otherwise, here is a Christmas Fic, inspired by none other than –Wakai Kaze-. Please thank her for the idea! *kicks Wakai Kaze*

Christmas Was The Only Time To See You

~Risa Arakawa~

"Mama!" I saw bubbly heterochromic eyes wonder towards me. "I heard Fate-mama was going home tomorrow!" I nodded at her and gave her a smile.

It's been a long time since I last saw Fate-chan. Eleven months was a long time, today is the December 20th and we anticipate Fate-chan's homecoming. She could only go home every Christmas and New Year, but there are times she's being called off before New Year.

Christmas was the only time I can see her. So I always anticipate Christmas… no matter what. Vivio is ten years old this year, turning eleven on next. I really wish that we can spend more time with Fate-chan, but I just can't selfishly wish for it. She's working for our sake. I couldn't possibly do that…

"Mama!" Vivio called for me attention again. I looked at her and hummed a little to tell her I'm all ears. "Are you sad?" She asked me. That question caught me off-guard. I felt my eyes water a bit. I looked upward and smiled at her.

"No… no. I'm not sad. I was just happy that, finally we can see Fate-mama again after eleven months." I'm such a terrible… terrible liar.

_The next day…_

"Nanoha. I'm really sorry. I got held off just a bit by security and other measures to save this lost logia." Fate looked at her love from the transmission window with a sad expression. "I'm sorry too, Vivio. I promise I'll be home on Christmas Eve."

"Mhm. Its okay, I understand. We'll be patiently waiting." Nanoha said and smiled. Although her eyes are glistening with water, Fate seemed like she didn't notice. "Go get 'em security!" Nanoha shouted and raised her fist out. And then the transmission ended.

Nanoha looked down at her lap clutching her blue instructor skirt. Vivio looked at her and touched her cheek.

* * *

_Back at Fate…_

"Is that alright… Hayate?" Fate turned to look behind her. She was in Mid-Childa alright. She looked at Hayate and scratched her head. "I feel… so bad making Nanoha sad. She looks like she's about to cry too…"

"Raise the expectation and give her the unexpected, right?" Hayate told her and winked. She then put an arm around Fate's shoulder. "Now let's go and look for that perfect present for her."

"But Hayate…" Fate stopped walking and looked at her.

"You're the only one who can make Nanoha-chan happy. Just make it up to her with some tiger moves!" Hayate told her and smacked her back. She blushed furiously scratching her cheek at the image of her, Nanoha and a bed…

"What are you making me think! Mou…" She just slightly protested but obviously, she was considering it as well.

* * *

_December 24__th__… 8:03am_

"Vivio~ I'm just going out shopping, alright? Watch over the house for a while. And if Fate-chan comes home, make sure to contact me alright?" I stood right in-front of the door ready to leave. I heard an 'Okaaay!' and I went outside walking.

I wonder what time Fate-chan would come home. Would she be coming home…? But she promised that she'll always be here on Christmas… Afternoon? Evening…? Tomorrow…? Fate-chan… you promised.

I heard a honk from right behind me. I opened my eyes in surprise and turned to look behind me.

"Stop dozing off! It's dangerous, want a ride?" Hayate-chan popped out her head of her car. I smiled at her and nodded.

I sat beside the driver's seat and looked out the window.

"That's really dangerous, Nanoha-chan. What were you thinking about? Well… more like who." Hayate-chan asked me. My face flared in red and looked outside again.

"Thanks for the ride. And of course you know very much… who I'm thinking of." I looked down at my lap and fiddled with my purse. "I'm just… not sure if she's going home today."

"C'mon. Fate-chan's broken promises are close to zero, rest assured, alright?" She told me and tapped my shoulder a bit. I looked at the passenger's seat behind me and saw some gifts.

"Playing Santa again?" I asked her and smiled. She answered me with a healthy 'Yup!' and drove downtown. "Ah, you can just drop me off at the local market. Later at 9:00pm, right Hayate-chan?"

She nodded at me and waved good bye as I went out her car. She's right. I should trust Fate-chan.

_December 24__th__… 3:01pm_

"Mama~ Take care at chopping the vegetables alright? You've got more than five cuts now. Fate-mama's coming home soon. You wouldn't want to worry her, right?" Vivio told me. Ah, I don't know how to feel, getting my own child to worry about me. What was I doing? Oh yeah, cutting vegetables.

I heard Vivio say, she'd be going to Hayate's home for a while and talk to everyone else. I told her a 'Take Care!' and went back to chopping.

The horrible thought of Fate-chan not being able to make it on Christmas Eve and Christmas haunted me. I kept on accidentally cutting my fingers for who knows why. I would really make Fate-chan worry about these fingers once she comes home. I should be carefu-.

*CHOP*

"Nyahaha~" I laughed and raised another cut on my finger. "Ow, it hurts." I blew on it and put it under running water. This is the sixth cut now. I should really _really _be careful now.

**Fate**

_December 24__th__…7:07pm_

"Fate-mama!" I saw Vivio running for me and hugged me. We were in-front of Hayate's home. Preparing to go to my house soon. "Why didn't you show yourself to Nanoha-mama, yet? She's really sad."

I looked at her and patted her head. "I'm sorry." I smiled weakly and kneeled down. "Can I ask you a favor?" I whispered to her ear.

"Un! I'll go and tell Auntie Hayate and everyone else." She ran off from me and went towards Hayate and everyone else.

I saw pink hair approaching me, and faced her. "Make sure to keep your promise, Testarossa." She told me and I just flashed a smile.

"I did… resist up to this point, after all. You don't need to worry, Signum." I answered her with confidence.

I saw Hayate running towards me, with Rein, Agito and Vita in tow. Signum went away and helped Shamal into packing the gifts in their car.

"Go get 'er, Tiger." Hayate slapped my back as I blushed.

"I-I wasn't going to do that…" I looked down embarrassed and scratched my cheek. "Not right away maybe…"

"You're still gonna do it, you just said it!" Hayate teased me again. I shouldn't have babbled. "Well, we're all about ready to leave. Now don't miss your cue, alright?"

I nodded at her and waved them all goodbye.

**Nanoha**

_December 24__th__… 11:56pm_

"Hayate-chan, I'll just go upstairs and rest for a while okay?" I told her and she just waved at me. I slowly went upstairs to my room and locked the door behind me.

It's almost Christmas… and Fate-chan hasn't even arrived. I… don't know what to do. I sat beside the queen sized bed I've been sleeping alone on for the last eleven months.

I looked outside the window and watched the stars. This huge window has always been there. It relieves me when I see a new day, which means I'm closer to Fate-chan when she's finally going home at Christmas.

But… it's almost the day itself… and she's not even here yet. Fate-chan… I could feel a tear come down from my eyes. I leaned down on the edge of the bed and hugged my knees.

I heard a whistle, and then a popping sound.

Fireworks?

Right at the stairs, I heard Hayate-chan's voice announcing, "Well everyone! We need to go now, let's go outside?"

I was about to go and open the door when I looked out at the window.

_December 25__th__… 12:00am_

I heard another whistle, and a popping sound. My eyes widened and ran towards the window, pressing my hands on the glass frame, I looked at the sky.

"Merry Christmas… Nanoha. I love… you." I read it out loud.

"Raise the expectation, and do the unexpected. Hayate says." I heard a familiar voice from behind. Familiar warm arms wrapping around my waist. An all too familiar body structure clashing with my back.

This familiar figure laid it's head on my right shoulder, and whispered to my ears. "I'm sorry, Nanoha."

"Fate…chan." I couldn't stop my tears. They went down pouring when I don't want them to come down. I turned around to face her. Cupping her cheeks on the palms of my hands. Staring on her face that's being lit up by the moonlight from the window, melting into those wine colored eyes.

"Merry Christmas, I love you." She told me and leaned down for a kiss. She tightened her hold onto my waist. I was too shocked and happy… that I forgot to return the kiss.

When she pulled away, I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her for another. I couldn't stop my tears. I kissed her and smiled onto her lips. She returned my kiss.

She licked at my upper lip begging for entrance as I gladly gave in to her. This kiss is what I've longed for the past months she wasn't here. I felt her hands crawl up my back.

The touch I've always missed and looked forward to. It's here…

"Fate-chan… welcome home." I told her, pressing my forehead to hers.

"I'm home, Nanoha." She told me and smiled. That radiant smile I haven't seen in person for almost a year. She lifted me up and sat me on the bed.

She stood in-front of me. I looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I did get back at Mid-Childa in the 21st. But Hayate had this magnificent idea of making you wait. Although I was against the idea, I got convinced and worked up on my gift to you." She kneeled and grabbed my hands. I tried hiding them behind me, but it was too late. "I met up with Vivio earlier, and she told me you got these cuts from cooking and thinking of me at the same time. I'm really sorry." She kissed my hands, the cuts one by one.

My heart is pounding, I couldn't stop it. If the lights were on, I'm sure she would've seen at how read I am right now. I couldn't speak, I was too happy. That if I tried talking, I might break into tears.

"So… I made you wait. I'm sorry. But I promise that this is the last time." She told me. I stared at her, my mouth open.

Did I just hear that right? _This is the last time._

"Yes, you heard it right. This is the last time, Nanoha." I saw her pick up something from her pocket, a small box. She opened it and there came out a shimmering silver ring with a diamond in the middle. "I... requested for jobs that's near our house. And I got the permission. I might be away from time to time, but I'll never be away for more than a day or two days."

I still couldn't talk. My heart was pounding, I was just about to get what I wished for… and this is…

"So, Nanoha. Will you marry me?" She asked, with those sincere wine eyes in a puppy-like expression. There's no way… I could ever refuse it… can I? It's not like I have any plans of refusing… a proposal I've waited for in forever.

"Yes. Fate-chan, yes." My tears fell again. She put the ring on my right hand ring finger and kissed my eyes. I hugged her neck and brought her closer to me.

She kissed me again, a kiss that started out passionate and deep. She pushed me down the bed I was sitting on and broke a kiss.

"I can… right?" She asked for my permission. I softly hit her shoulder and laughed.

"Of course, silly. I am your future wife, after all." I told her, grabbing her enforcer uniform's collar as I kissed her, dragging her to bed.

* * *

_December 25__th__… 10:11am_

I could hear the birds chirping. I opened my eyes and saw the curtains barely open. I do remember closing it last night before I got completely lost in Nanoha's scent. I looked at the very figure beside me, sleeping peacefully.

I picked up her right hand from under the sheets and kissed her ring finger. I saw her eyes flutter open. Ah, so cute.

"Fate-chan…? What is it?" She asked me as she softly rubbed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Nanoha." I told her. She smiled at me, and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Fate-chan." She told me and I smiled at her. "So, Fate-chan… how 'bout a morning round for another daughter?"

_End_

A/N: So… that's about it. Ah, my body is so itchy. Too much fluff, maybe? Well… I hope everyone liked my Christmas Special Fanfic! Please leave some reviews as well! *scatters around Christmas cookies* **Risa Arakawa **is now taking off! I did make it to Christmas right? :3


End file.
